


The Dress

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny walks into the bar. Frank takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "half naked"

When Jenny walks into the bar, Frank's is not the only head to turn. High on the hem, low on the chest, the dress hugs her every curve, leaving Frank torn between covering her up with his jacket and tearing it off her. 

She smirks as she slides into the booth beside him. "See something you like?"

"You half naked? What makes you think that?" 

She's not put off by his sarcasm; instead, her eyes sparkle. "This is not half naked."

He's doesn't blink. "Then let's see what we can do about that."

She grins. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
